


Day 6: Forehead Kisses

by SamBucky_FanZi



Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, Everything else is happy, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Only the last sentence though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBucky_FanZi/pseuds/SamBucky_FanZi
Summary: Day 6: Forehead kissesLet’s get one thing clear, these two loved to give each other forehead kisses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Promptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Day 6: Forehead Kisses

Let’s get one thing clear, these two loved to give each other forehead kisses. It was their favorite type of kiss. It gave them comfort and made them feel loved. But, through their life, 4 kisses stood out the most.

  
  


**First kiss:**

Contrary to popular belief, it was Bucky that gave the first forehead kiss. Sam was in his bed, sick out of his mind. Bucky had been taking care of him the whole day. He brought him food, his medicine and made sure he was warm. He had just finished giving Sam soup. Sam was good to fall asleep. Before he left him to sleep, Bucky had leaned down and kissed his forehead, telling him to get some rest. Sam had smiled at him and closed his eyes. 

  
  


**Wedding day:**

The day had finally come when the two finally married each other. It was at the reception, when they had their first dance as a married couple. Bucky had his arms around Sam’s neck, said man’s arms being around Bucky’s waist. They were swaying to All Of Me by John Legend. They changed their dance a few times, beginning with a waltz and now finishing with a simple sway in the middle of the dance floor. The look in their eyes was pure love as they put their foreheads together. As the music came to a close, Sam took Bucky’s face into his hands and gave him a kiss. And on the last note they pulled away and he gave him a kiss on the forehead as people around them cheered.

  
  


**Completing the family:**

This kiss happened when they adopted their child, a small girl. She was the most beautiful person they had ever seen in their entire lives. They had named her after their mothers and spoiled her rotten through her whole life. Darlene Winifred Wilson-Barnes was their pride and joy and they loved her with all their hearts. The first time they brought her home was filled with a lot of tears. They had put her to sleep in her crib. They watched silently as she slept peacefully. Sam leaned down to give her a kiss on her small head, Bucky following right behind. As Bucky leaned back against his husband, Sam turned his head and kissed Bucky on the forehead, as well.

  
  


**Last kiss:**

They were lying on their sides. They were old, their superhero days far behind them. Sam was caressing Bucky’s hand with his own, their wedding rings glinting in the moonlight. They shared a kiss before Sam fell asleep first. Bucky stayed up a bit longer, then he got closer and kissed Sam on the forehead, who smiled in his sleep. He cuddled up close to him and fell asleep, as well.

The two lovers died peacefully in their sleep.


End file.
